The Ultimate Mackover with a Twist
by BrittBerryForever
Summary: Rachel Berry Is constantly being made fun of. Is it going to change or stay that way? Friendship Santana/Rachel Puck/Rachel Quinn/RAchel Abuse, smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I'm Sorry if this is bad my first fanfiction Brittberry or Pieberry

Chapter 1 The Utlimate Mackover With A Twist

I pulled my car up to my house. I walked into my room `this is Rachel Barbra Berry, I shouldn't be hurt by stupid name calling like Manhands, RuPaul, and comment like "if I was your parents I whould give you back". So with that being said I just so dam sick of everyone making fun of me, including my parents. Maybe If I change my look and behavior or join the cheerios. I'll try the look first if it doesn't work I will become a cheerio. There is no doubt in my mind. Maybe I should ask Brittany….. She is the nicest to me after all I'll ask her tomorrow when she's alone, by alone I mean not by Santana. Okay its been a long day, I gonna go to sleep * Rachel's thoughts*.

*Next Day at school*

Brittany passes and see Santana and walks up to her. Hey Sanny Brittany said with the biggest smile anyone could ever have. Hey Britt-Britt Said Santana. Britt can you come over to my house today Santana said with a wink. SSure but I cant stay long tonight but whould about tomorrow night I chould spend the night or something? Sure Britt. *The Bell Rings* Britt I got to get to class, my ass of a teacher said if I'm late again I'll get weekend detention Santana said annoyed. Okay Bye San. Bye Britt. And they started going In different directions.

*After Spanish class Rachel's point of view*

Hey brittany can I talk to you it's a bit private rachel said. Ok brittany said I'll give you my address , what's your number. Its 919-889-3426 ok I'll text when to come and where. Ok thank you so much brittany it mean a lot. Sure anytime Brittany said smiling widely. About 10 minutes later after they talked. Ok I have to go I suppose to meet San. Ok I'll see you later. bye Rach see you soon. Ok rachel thought. I just have to wait for her text. Brittany so sweet for doing this for me she's awesome. Brittany finally saw Santana. Brittany went up to Santana. Hi San. Britt what the hell where you doing with hobbit brittany! Santana said. Oh she just said she had something to tell me but in private nothing important. Britt when you talk to her make sure she doesn't look like a man-child. Sanny that's really mean my mom said not to be mean to anyone you don't mean it do you brittany said sadly. Santana gave her a sympathic look of course not Britt. Come on lets go to me house and cuddle and watch whatever movie you like. Yay Brittany said happily. After they finished the little mermaid it was Sanny I have to go, im really sorry. Its okay Britt. We can just hang out tomorrow. Thanks so much you the best brittang said giggly. Anything for you. When brittaang got to her georgus white mansion 8 stories with an elevator. Then, Brittany got her phone out hey Rachel you can come over now if you want my adress is 230 copper mansion road, my house is a little big brittany I'll be there In about 15 minutes see you soon –R. Rachel smiled at herself this could turn out to be fun I know brittany was the the only person I fully trust besides kurt, but he went to Dalton I wish hw was here. Rachel heard her phone, It was finn. What did her ass of a boyfriend want now. Hey Babe waanna come over we chould watch a movie;)-F. Finn I think we should break im sorry im just not in love with you anymore -R. Rachel was sscared he would accuse her of cheating. Her phone beeped. What after everthing we went thoughj. You just a selfish little bitch slut diva. Nobody like you but me they tolerate you. GO TO HELL! –F. After Rachel read the text she broke down crying. Then she relized she had to go to brittany's. She didn't worry about it \, if she cried Brittany hold. She got in the car and drove while crying. She finally got to Brittany house. It gave you four Choices to page her parents Alison or Brittany. She clicked on brittany's name. It answered with a cherrful hello and she knew it was Brittany. Hey Brittany its Rachel I'm here. Okay I'll open the gate. Hey Brittany Rachel said sadly. Hey Rach whats wrong Brittany relied as she went over and hugged. Nothing She relied sniffling. Please tell me. I broke up with finn and he said really mean he say Brittany said, worrily. In his exact words he said What after everthing we went thoughj. You just a selfish little bitch slut diva. Nobody like you but me they tolerate you. GO TO HELL she said trying not to sob. Come inside lets go to my room Rachel said. Why does he hate me rach cried. Shh it okay relied Brittany conforting the little diva. After Rachel fell asleep she called Santana * Calling Santana* Santana can you come over it important Brittany said with worry in her voice. She thought Santana didn't notice how scared she was. Sure B saantana relied worried about her friend, I'll be there in 5. Ok thanks S. Sure Brit.

What's going to happen next? Is Santana going to protect Rachel?

What do you want to happen

Santana and Brittany are there for Rachel

Brittany and Rachel share a heated kiss


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like it Please review I'll write 1 chapter each review. Wrote another because I got my first follower

Chapter 2 Santana Rescue

Santana pulled her car out in front of her house. *She rang the doorbell* The door opened B whaat going on? Sanny come inside so I can explain Brittany said. Okay start talking Santana said a little to demanding, she chouldnt help it she was worried.

Okay you know jow I said rachels coming to my house cause she needed help Brittany said unsure of what to do. She knew if she told Sanny she would ethier protect Rachel, or make fun of her.

You have to promise under no cirsucuse make fun of her because of this Brittany pleaded. Okay B just tell me what going on Santana was more worried then ever. Okay well Rachel and finn broke up but it's a little more than that. He said some terrib;e thing which were but was cut of by hearing Rachel shouting DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DKYE AND A SLUT FINN HUDSON! Rachel screamed almost screeching. Okay we better go up to see whats going on.

*10 minutes earlier*

*Rachel heard he phone ring* it was finn he was probley calling to apology. Hello Rachel said cherryfully. Hey Rach it finn. Ohh hey finn why did you call me? Because your my girlfriend Duhh. No we broke up remember. So you saying that wasn't a joke finn said, angrily. No finn sorry. Rachel your probley turning into a dyke om aren't you slut! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A DKYE AND A SLUT FINN HUDSON! Rachel screamed almost screeching. Rachel calmed down a bit when she saw Brittany and Santany. Why was Santana here. Yeah I did call you a dkye and a slut, go a problem with that finn ashed mad. But before she chould reply her phone was ripped from her grip, by the one and only SANTANA LOPEZ! Hey need to give up Rachel finnocence. Why I hotter and sexier than all of you combined. Please you as sexy as a Cabbage Patch Kid. It's exhausting to look at you. GO TO HELL SANTANA finn shouted. Okay bye Finnept Santana said laughing. *handed Rachel her phone* Okay here you go finn wont bother you, if he does come find me. T..Tha.. Rachel said stuttering. Thank you Santana Rachel said.

Anytime don't meantion it what are friends for. Friends Rachel said confused. Yewah but if you don't to that's ok. No,no it just im surprised I thought you hated me Rachel said getting even more confused.

Brittany I have to thank you the most Rachel said while adoring the blonde.

Its no problem Rachel I whould of helped without you asking Brittany said sweetly. You are just to kind and sweet anyone is lucky to have you as a friend Rachel said but didn't continue when she saw tears in the blonde eyes.

Nothing the speech was just really sweet and nice, I been meaning to ask you what did you need my hrlp with Brittany said bluntly. I was afraid she would ask this question. Umm.. I was woundering if you chould help me with a whole new wordorable, im getting rid of all me skirts argyle knee socks. New storts. Brittany was about to say something but Santana cut her off. Rachel that sounds like fun it only 2 o'clock, do you want to go to the mall? Yes they said in union, the looked at each other and laughed. Okay lets get ready I will just get myself cleaned off. Okay Brittany squealed

*At the Mall*

Okay Rachel did you bring your credit card? Santana asked. Rachel nodded. Okay first Macy's Brittany declared. Okay show the way Rachel

Said linking her arm with brittany's. This is going to be a long day Santana thought. After Rachel bought 8 dress, 10 tops and 5 jeans and shorts. Next charlotte russue Santana said smiling. Come on Britt linking Brittany arm after getting separated. From charlotte russuo Rachel got 28 tops 12 dresses and 3 boots and 2 high heels brittang got 1 dress and 1 boots and 4 shirts. 2 hours later they ended up completing Rachel wordrobe. Rachel where your house? Santand asked. Why Rachel asked neversly. So we can through away all your clothes and shoes and put all of this in. Okay its 234 Lima Bean 2234. Thanks santanta said sweetly which was rare for Santana, she was always fearless and carfree but you only say her sweet a couple of times.

*Rachels House*

Dad, Daddy I'm home I brought friends Rachel said once she got inside carring her bags with the help of her friends. Hi sweetie her daddy said boncing down the steps. Oh how rude of me daddy this is Santana she said pointing at the tan skinned, dark brown head girl. Hi said satana. Oh and this is Brittany she said pointing to the tall blonde with beautiful blonde eyes and the prettiest skinn anyone chould see. Did you girls go on a shopping trip Daddy Hiram asked. We did, I hope you don't mind. No not at all her daddy said. Okay were going to go put these bags upstairs. Okay Sweetie have fun. 3 houurs later, Rachel we have to go Brittany and Santana said at the same time, Oh and were the swirly dress Santana said with a wink. Okay I said chuckling. Bye Brit, Bye San. Bye Rachel said Santana. Bye Rachie Brittany said said she had to go

What to do for the next chapter?

BrittBerry kiss

Puck comes into the story

Please review for another chapter

-xoxo Lizzie


	3. Chapter 3 New ME

Author note

This chapter may finally have a BrittBerry Very HEATED KISS

Enjoy! -xoxo Lizzie

Chapter 3: New Friends, New Looks

I'm half a sleep right now. Rachel sweetie it's time to get up its 6:00 her Dad Larry said. Right when he said that Rachel shot out of bed. She opened the door Dad why didn't you tell me it was these late Rachel declared. Sorry Sweetie I have been trying for an hour to get you up her dad explained. Okay Thanks Dad I whould talk but I have to get ready Rachel said stressed. * phone ring* Hey Rachie. Hey you need a ride to school. Actually I Do my car's at the car dealers something wroung with the battery; You don't mind do ? Rachel asked. No problem I'll be there in 30 minutes Bye Rachel see you soon. Then the phone line went dead.

Okay I finally decided im going to wear my swirl dress that goes to my thigh and my black pumps. She hears a car honk and runs out. Bye Dad, Bye Daddy. Bye you worthless piece of crap said her dad drunk. She ran out before he chould hit or punch her. Her Daddy had no idea what's going on with the abuse. Her dad said if s said anything he would kill her. She was scared but she knew she nha

Hey B Rachel said happily with a hint of sad. Hey Rachie can we go to the duck pond after school please? Brittany said pouting. No wounder nobody chould say no to her look at her face its soo cute. Omg I think I like Brittany more than a friend, maybe I'll tell her but if I lose confidents I will kiss her but was cut out of her thoughts when brittang asked her a question. Can you bring the bread for the ducks brittand asked look hopefully and so incent. Sure anything for you

*AT School*

When Rachel was about `to walk in to school. She pulled Brittany aside I cant di this what if I get slusied Rachel said panicking. It will be okay Rach you have Me, Santana, We wont let anyone get away with your name calling or you getting slushed, I write the names down and Santana will take care of it Brittany reassured her. Okay I'm ready I guess im a little nervous Rachel said chucling. Come on brittang replied linking her arm with Rachel's and heading to the school.

When they stepped in the hallway there were looks and whispers. The latest rumor is Britt and I are dating, I wish that were true. As I was thinking Santana walked up to us. Hi Guys, Santana said. Hi San Brittany and Rachel said in union. I swear you guys are spending to much time together Santana joked. We are not, we are spending just enough time together Rachel said confused. Right Santana laughed at them. Rachel huffed, slightly annoyed with Santana.

Puck POV

I was walking down the hall when I saw her she must be the new girl. But I know that nose it Rachel! I starting walking up to her when she was laughing with Santana and Brittany. This is getting more weird every second. Hey My HOT Jewish Princess puck exclaimed. Can I talk to you alone for a second? Puck asked. As they moved to the side. Hey Puck like my knew look Rachel said in a joking tone. One word Berry Hot puck said inking. Rachel laughed. Thanks Puck and I haven't been slusied and it's almost lunch.

Santana and Brittany POV

San I have to tell you something imprtany but you have to keep it a secret brittand said, really nervous and unsure of what to say exactly. Sure britt-Britt what is it, you seem nervous? Santana asked scared and nervous at the same time. Well, there this girl I've liked for a couple of mounths but im not sure if she liked me Brittany answered. Okay, I'll help who is it? Uhh i..Its..R..rachel San brittany replied scared. Finally you guys have been eye sexing for about a month Santana said, laughing at the same time. We have not Brittany pouted. Maybe I have but Rachel hasn't if she likes me I wish she would make a move so I didn't have to worry about it, any longer. Brittany was cut out of her thoughts as Rachel jogged up to them. Hey guys ready for lunch Rachel exclaimed. Okay the said in union. Hey Tranny Karasky yelled. And tossed a slushy at her face. Rachel gasp she thoughts this whould be the end for her having slushy facial, but I guess not. It just hurt through slushy at my and call me names, I feel like I'm dying inside. You did not just through a dlushy at her she heard Santana yell. What are you going do slut karasoky exlamied. The tri sat down and ate after the incident Rachel was going to be in slushy all day.

End of school day

Hey Britt I called my dad and asked if I could go and he said no, but what about tomorrow? Rachel said as she saw the sad look on Brittany face, and we can do whatever you want it's a me and you day how does that sound Rachel replied. It somes great rachie I cant wait Brittany said while squealing in exitment. Hey can you drive me home, my dad said they cant righr now but they didn't tell me why? Rachel asked and explained at the same time. Sure anything for you Brittany said bouncing to her side of the car. Rachel didn't know how long she chould keep this act uup, I think.. I think im in love with Brittany, her thought were cut short by Brittany voice. We are here rach Brittany said sadly. We have all day tommore Rachel reassured her. She stepped into her house and saw her dad. Dad you said you wanted to see me Rachel said a little scared.

Review please

What do you want to happen:

Her dad abuses her

You can make something up

Im having a little writters block please some ideas it whould be helpful.

-xoxo lizzie


End file.
